That Girl
by catherinestayspositive
Summary: Nick needs help from Miley for a certain girl, which leads Miley to a slight depression. Niley story.


"_SLOW DOWN!" Miley called, but Nick didn't slow down. He held her legs tighter and she gripped harder around his torso. "NICK!" she screamed again, still giggling. Nick laughed too and continued running with her on his back. They reached the beach and his running got rougher. "Please, Nick" she said, now not laughing. Nick stopped and let her off.  
_

"_mileyyy.. I had you!"  
"i know, I know..."_

_She sat down and he followed her. _

"_thanks for taking me here, Nick."  
"no, problem..." he said. "hey, Miles, can I ask you something?"_

"_yeah, sure." she said._

"_can you... tell me how to ask out this girl I like?"_

_  
Miley looked up and saw Nick twiddling his thumbs. It was at that moment she realized how she felt about Nick. She loved him, and it was like a slap to her face that he wanted to ask out another girl._

"_uh... well... I don't know... are you friends?"  
"yes, she's my best friend in the whole world."_

_Beautiful, she was already replaced by this stupid girl._

"_compliment her... give her something..."_

"_what would you like? I mean.. if you were her."  
"uh... I dunno... flowers."  
"okay..."_

_Miley kicked the sand._

_  
"well... what if a guy asked _**you**_ out soon, Miles, what would you say?"  
"No." she said flatly. "I'd say no and walk away. Boys are stupid."_

"_oh..." Nick said quietly. "one more thing?"  
"WHAT?"_

"_...can I buy you candy before you go home?"_

_  
Miley blushed and nodded "star bursts?" _

"TIME TO GO." Miley walked out with her blond Hannah wig on. Nick right beside her, they walked out together. "Are you ready to rock?" she called to the crowd. She was answered in cheers and she turned to her friends and nodded. The stage lights flew on and she danced and started singing. She looked over at Nick who was staring into the crowd. _Probably dreaming about that girl. _Thought Miley. She ran up the runway with Nick at her side and payed no attention to him, almost as if he weren't there.

After the concert, Miley sat in her dressing room looking at herself in the mirror. Why wasn't she pretty enough? Why wasn't she the girl Nick wanted? She looked into the mirror again and couldn't stop herself from crying. She brought her knee's up to her face and sobbed. She would never be good enough. She heard a knock on the door.

"miles? You there" she looked up at the sound of his voice.

"uh... uh-huh"  
the door opened a little and he peeked his head in.

"you alright, Miley?" nick asked.

She nodded, wiping away some tears and getting up from her seat.

"Fine." her achy voice said.

"you sure... you look like you were..."  
"CRYING? Maybe I was!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry... did I do something..?"  
Miley sighed and shook her head. "no... Its not you... its never you"

"oh..." he said " well I brought you these" he said, holding up flowers."  
"Nick their beautiful!" she said, taking them and sniffing them. She smiled and looked up. "thanks... I really like them... but..." she handed them back. "i think that girl would probably like them better."

"what girl?" he said.

"that girl you like... the 'best friend in the whole world' who you want to ask out and give flowers and live happily ever freaking after with."

"... oh... well see... she already has the flowers."

"Well then." Miley said, not sure what to do next.

"but for some reason she doesn't think their for her... and she doesn't want them." Nick stepped fully into the room. "and I'm scared to ask her out because... well she said Boys are stupid."

Miley stood there taken back. _Really? I'm really the girl?_ "oh... sounds uh..."  
"familiar?" Nick finished "to you, she might be." Nick smiled and stood in front of Miley "Truthfully, Hannah..." He said, taking off her blond Hannah wig "i prefer brunettes".  
Miley laughed and shook out her hair. Nick smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she let him.

This kiss was everything Miley wanted, right down to the perfect boy too. When they came apart she smiled. "won't that other girl be mad?"  
"No, probably not. I think she'll be just fine."

"good" said Miley. "cause I'm not ready to give you up yet curly."

"curly?"  
"referring to your hair."  
"...lets try another one."

"...bouncy?"  
"mm... no"

**I know, kinda cheesy... but i like it . =)**


End file.
